The present invention generally relates to a medical demonstration model device. More specifically, the invention is an obstructive sleep apnea demonstration model device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a demonstration model device that illustrates how obstructive sleep apnea occurs.
It is an object of the invention to provide a demonstration model device that illustrates a simulation of soft tissue oral collapse involved with obstructive sleep apnea and how it is controlled using an oral appliance.
What is really needed is a sleep apnea demonstration model device that illustrates how obstructive sleep apnea occurs and that shows a patient how an oral appliance can control the soft tissue oral collapse that is involved with obstructive sleep apnea.